Grand Theft Auto IV
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz a GTA IV-gyel kapcsolatban! Csak saját felelősségre! center 200px Grand Theft Auto IV Michael Hunter - Soviet Connection Főcímdal A Grand Theft Auto IV címével ellentétben a Grand Theft Auto sorozat 11. része. A játékot a Rockstar North fejlesztette és a Rockstar Games adta ki Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 és PC platformra. A konzolos verziók 2008. április 29-én jelentek meg, PC-re ugyanezen év december 3-án adták ki. Leírás Üdv, Amerika Niko Bellic, a játék szerb főhőse nem éppen elegánsan érkezik meg Liberty Citybe: egy koszos kereskedelmi hajó fedélzetéről száll le a város kikötőjébe. Hősünk katona volt, megjárta a boszniai háború poklát és most az unokatestvére, Roman Bellic hívószavára hagyta el hazáját és jött el „a beteljesült álmok hazájába." Niko persze hamar ráébred, hogy Liberty City valósága korántsem az a tejjel-mézzel folyó Kánaán, mint amilyennek nagyszájú és mindent megszépítő rokona beállította. A „palota" valójában egy koszos, ócska kéró, a luxusprostituáltak és drága sportkocsik pedig úgyszintén hiányoznak a Roman által ecsetelt repertoárból. Nikónak hamar rá kell ébrednie: mint mindig, most is mindent neki kell saját erőből, a nulláról indulva megszereznie. A GTA főhősök közül Niko az, aki leginkább kritizálja Amerikát. "Mit jelent ma az amerikai álom?" - kérdezi a játék borítója, és Niko elég lesújtó, csípős kritikával illeti az álmok országát. A játék készítők nem fukarkodtak, hogy újabb éles társadalomkritikát faragjanak a játékból: kiparodizálnak mindent, a celebrajongástól a 9/11-hisztériáig. Egy élettel teli világ Van ugye, egy a rendelkezésünkre álló játéktér, de az, ahogy életet leheltek az egészbe, már-már félelmetes. Változnak a napszakok, az időjárás, ennek megfelelően a forgalom is. Míg nappal alig lehet repeszteni a város szívében a hatalmas dugótól, addig éjszaka lecsendesedik minden, kihalnak az utcák, kezdődhet a féktelen száguldozás. A mi beavatkozásunk nélkül is folyamatosan történnek galibák; a rendőrök kergetik a tolvajt, karamboloznak a dugóban, majd hülyére gyepálják egymást a forgalom közepén, a másik utcában meg autósüldözés zajlik – és mi még semmit nem csináltunk. Itt jön a képbe a játék egyik fő mozgató rugója, a dinamikus animációkért és egyben a fizikáért is felelős motor, az Euphoria Engine. A ragdollnak leáldozott, itt az új király, és ahogy elnéztem egy darabig, az is marad. Valami eszméletlen, mennyire hitelesen mozgatja a város körforgását, amellett, hogy már az külön orgazmus, ahogy a járókelők reagálnak az autóra, attól függően, milyen lendülettel, szögből érkezünk. Órákat szórakoztam vele, hogy szépen lassan behajtok egy nagyobb tömegbe és figyelem, hogyan viselkednek az emberek. Ha lassan nekigurulunk, végigtapperolják a motorháztetőt és megpróbálnak félresasszézni a négykerekű elől, viszont ha nyomunk egy kövér gázt, teljesen élethűen kenődnek fel a szélvédőre és vérzik össze a kocsit. Ám ami még jobb, mi is kivágódhatunk a szélvédőn át, ha nagy sebességgel ütközünk, ilyenkor akár több száz métert is repülhetünk a szelek szárnyán, heves üvöltözések közepette, mígnem a hempergős földet érést követően lazán feltápászkodunk, 30-40 % HP-veszteséget elkönyvelve. Persze a realitásnak itt búcsút inthetünk, de bitang jól néz ki, és annyira nincs is sűrűn. Küldetésen kívül Arra is rengeteg lehetőségünk van, hogy Nikóval jól érezzük magunkat: elmehetünk inni ugyebár, vannak vetkőzős és stand up comedy bárok, kabarék, játéktermek bowlinggal, biliárddal, dartsszal és egy Tetris-szerű játékgéppel, nekünk csak választani kell közülük, melyikhez volna leginkább kedvünk. Mivel a baráti kapcsolatainkat nem árt ápolni, néha ellátogathatunk például a jó öreg kuzinnal vodkázni a régi szép idők emlékére, de ha randira indulnánk egy hölgyeménnyel, akkor viszont érdemesebb egy kabaréra ellátogatni, vagy mondjuk bowlingozni, hiszen ezek a minijátékok is rendkívül részletesen ki vannak dolgozva, és az sem árt, ha a kiszemelt partnerünk is jól érzi magát, hogy aztán felkéredzkedhessünk a lakására és jól meg…köszönhessük neki a társaságát. A mobiltelefon Niko állandó alapkelléke, ennek segítségével tarthatjuk a kapcsolatot a telefonkönyvünk egyre hosszabbra duzzadó listájában szereplőkkel. Bárkit felhívhatunk, küldetéseket vehetünk fel, találkákat szervezhetünk, nem mellesleg minket is állandóan ezen keresztül zargatnak a többiek, ha már nagyon hiányolnának. Még fényképezni is tudnak a jobb mobilok – egyre jobb készülékekhez jutunk a sztoriban -, de a többszemélyes módba is ezen keresztül csatlakozhatunk, ahogy a küldetések újrakezdését is nagyon praktikusan, egy SMS formájában igényelhetjük. Multimóka LAN és osztott képernyős lehetőség nincs, viszont van egy szintlépős rendszer, ugyanis ha „ranked” meccseket játszol, pénzjutalmat kapsz az elért helyezésekért és/vagy fragekért. Az újabb szintek pénzbe kerülnek, amiket ha sikerül elérned, mindenféle öltözékeket kapsz jutalomba és felaggathatod a többjátékos karakteredre. Annyira nem nagy szám, de azért nem vetjük meg a lehetőséget, meg legalább választékosan kinéző ellenfelekkel találkozunk. Achievement vadászok is felköthetik a gatyájukat, 50 darab megszerezhető bónuszt kapunk. Epizódok Két epizódot adtak ki az alapjátékhoz Xbox 360, Playstation 3 és PC platformokra. A 2009. február 17-én kiadott The Lost and Damned főszereplője Johnny Klebitz, egy motorosbanda tagja. A 2009. október 29-én megjelent The Ballad of Gay Tonyban Luis Fernando Lopezt irányíthatjuk. A két játékot egyszerre is kiadták az Episodes from Liberty City lemezen. Mindkét epizód a GTA IV helyén és idejében játszódik, ezért sok összekapcsolódó történeti szál, karakter és küldetés van a játékokban. A kiegészítők új küldetésekkel, karakterekkel, járművekkel, fegyverekkel és más játékelemekkel gazdagítják a GTA IV játékélményét. Fogadtatás Mint az a többi játéknál is megesett, a kiadás körül itt is volt egy kis huzavona. Ezúttal a "MADD" (Anyák az ittas vezetés ellen) szervezet ráharapott a játékban levő lehetőségre, nevezetesen, hogy lehet ittasan vezetni. Azt kérték, hogy vagy vegyék ki ezt a lehetőséget, vagy kapjon "Csak Felnőtteknek" besorolást. Emiatt mondja Niko a játékban, mikor ittasan beszáll egy autóba: "Nem biztos, hogy ezt kéne csinálnom". Persze nincsenek ilyen dilemmái, ha más bűntényt, pl. gyilkosságot követ el... Játékinformációk Játék tartalom *Liberty City a GTA IV-ben *Járművek *Küldetések *Fegyverek *Karakterek *Bandák *TV Shows *Rádió állomások *Achievements & Trophies *100% végigjátszás Játék funkciók *Kódok *Multiplayer *Multiplayer ruházat *Internet *Barátságok *Barátnők *Rejtekhelyek *Titkok és Easter Eggek *Egyedi járművek Videók Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Review - Video Review|Video Review Grand Theft Auto IV PC Games Trailer - Burgatory Trailer|Burgatory Trailer Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Trailer - Manny Escuela|Manny Escuela Grand Theft Auto IV PlayStation 3 Trailer - First Trailer (Highbit HD)|First Trailer Grand Theft Auto IV PC Games Trailer - Comrades Trailer|Comrades Trailer Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Trailer - Playboy X|Playboy X Trailer Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Trailer - Roman Bellic|Roman Bellic Trailer Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Trailer - Phil (HD)|Phil Trailer Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Trailer - Brian O'Toole (HD)|Brian O'Toole Trailer Nézd meg a többi videót Külső linkek * Hivatalos weboldal * GTA IV a Wikipédián Források *GameStar *PC Guru en:Grand Theft Auto IV de:Grand Theft Auto IV es:Grand Theft Auto IV fi:Grand Theft Auto IV fr:Grand Theft Auto IV it:Grand Theft Auto IV ja:グランド・セフト・オートIV nl:Grand Theft Auto IV no:Grand Theft Auto 4 pl:Grand Theft Auto IV pt:Grand Theft Auto IV ro:Grand Theft Auto IV ru:Grand Theft Auto IV sv:Grand Theft Auto IV tr:Grand Theft Auto IV Kategória:Játékok Kategória:GTA IV Kategória:GTA IV Éra Kategória:HD Univerzum